


Lost

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, F/M, Gen, Mentions of het, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al has lost something, but why is Scorp so upset?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, mentions of het  
>  **Author’s Notes:** They’re growing up, aren’t they?  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Albus Severus Potter was no longer a boy, he was now a man. He’d been dating Janae, a sixth year Slytherin, for two months and the previous night she had seduced him. Albus was happy.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy watched as his best friend strutted around the Gryffindor Common Room like he was the best thing since sliced bread. The brunette was really starting to get on his nerves. So what if he’d lost his virginity last night? Who cares? Scorpius was upset.

Lily Luna Potter watched her two best friends. Albus casually strolled over to where Scorpius was sitting, pulled out a chair and sat down, all while grinning like the cat that got the cream. Scorpius glared at him, but the brunette didn’t notice. She new why her brother was so happy, but she couldn’t figure out why the blond was so mad. Lily was confused.

Albus grinned some more; Scorpius glared some more; and Lily sighed. She would never understand those two.


End file.
